Duelmasters: Portal Omega
by Mr Bling
Summary: The portal between the Kaijudo world and ours has finally been opened and Kaijudo monsters are slowly appearing in our world. Now, Knight must put together a team of the best dualists ever to find out who did this and put a stop to it but can he really re


**Author's note: Being a real fan of duelmasters I thought I should write a fanfic about it. Please R&R it, then I can update it as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

Prologue - To duel a thief!

'Take that!' Blitz Hotsuma shouted out loud. He slapped down his shield trigger face up on the wooden table. 'I activate **Terror Pit,** this destroys your **Aqua Hulcus!**'

Blitz loved the game of duel masters, he had played it since he was five years old, he especially loved **Terror pit**, it had been his favourite spell card for quite some time. He was playing against a random guy in an alleyway, his brother, Kevin, leaning against the wall watching the match.

Blitz's dark brown eyes rested on **Terror Pit** as it destroyed the opponents **Aqua Hulcus**. 'Now, **Draglide! Todumina!**' Blitz commanded. He watched in awe as his monster finished of his foe. The guy was to shocked and ran away, leaving his deck on the table.

'What do you think bro?' Blitz asked, 'Another duel won by me! I don't see you doing anything.' Blitz loved teasing his older brother whenever he could. After all, Kevin was so different to Blitz. Blitz was a cool guy, he liked hanging out and being social. Kevin was cold, brutal and hated conversations. In fact, Kevin had his eyes closed the entire time Blitz was dueling.

'You played well Blitz, but don't worry when I face my next opponent, he'll be biting the dust!' Kevin snapped back.

'Talk is cheap!' A voice called out. Both Kevin and Blitz were surprised and turned to face the anonymous speaker. The guy had long black hair and sunglasses witch glinted in the sun. His name was Knight and he was here for a reason. Kevin seemed to realize at once who he was but Blitz wasn't interested.

'Oh, yeah, I'd like to see you take me on!' Blitz replied, he didn't know who this guy was but he had just insulted them. Knight thought about it,

'I don't think so! How about you?' At the mention of this question Knight pointed at Kevin, 'Do you want to play? **Kettou Da!** ' Kevin got off the wall and took his place on the other side of the table, he was silent as usual, preferring that his actions speak for him. Knight did the same, shuffling his deck.

'I'll begin!' Knight said as he drew his five cards. Kevin also drew five cards. He had a pretty good deck, a mixture of Fire and Water but is it enough to stop knight?

Knight slapped down his first card,

'I summon, **Deadly fighter braid claw!**' Knight said. It was a good card to start off with, it had 1000 attack and had to keep on attacking every turn. Blitz looked at Kevin hoping that he had some sort of backup. Blitz was soon pleased as he saw that his brother didn't look at all worried as he drew his next card.

'I summon,' Kevin replied, '**Marine Flower!**' He placed the card on the table. The card he just summoned was a blocker card with a power of 2000, that should protect him from Braid claw but Kevin knew that wasn't all Knight had up his sleeve.

Knight didn't look worried, in fact he looked happy, he even smiled. Blitz wondered witch was worse, his gravely voice or his smile.

'I activate,' Knight began as he showed Kevin his card, '**Crimson Hammer!**' All that could be seen was a flashing light and **Marine Flower** was gone, sent to the graveyard. Knight hadn't finished his turn, he twisted **Deadly Fighter Braid Claw**. Once again, a light blinded Kevin, once he recovered his first shield was gone. Kevin looked up and saw his card falling in the air to his palm.

Kevin groaned, he should have been more prepared and now he was paying the price. Blitz watched with anticipation waiting for his brother Kevin to make a move. _Kevin isn't just facing a random guy!_ _Knight is the ex-Asian champion_ Blitz thought _Who would win? Only time will tell…_

Two hours later.

Kevin was seated next to Blitz in Knight's red jaguar car, still trying toget over the shock of losing. Knight was in the front seat, driving like he always did: with full speed. Blitz was enjoying every second of the ride. He couldn't believe it, he was in the ex-champion duel master Knight's car! It was an honour.

Kevin was still suspicious of Knight, he didn't trust him, first of all he had lost his duel against him, second he was driving them to an unknown place.

'Where are you taking us?' He asked coldly. He didn't like Knight at all, in fact what he really wanted was another duel.

Knight didn't even bother turning around, his black hair flying every where.

'I'm taking you to the junior training duellist centre.' Knight explained. Blitz looked excited, Kevin dismayed. _Junior training centre?_ Kevin thought _I'm not THAT weak!_

'Cool!' Blitz shouted out as the red car continued it's speedy journey, where ever they were going, Blitz could hardly wait!

**To be continued………..**


End file.
